


Longing for you

by bravewhenfearful



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alpha Mike Hanlon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bike, Bill and Mike are 17 when they have sex, Canon Compliant, Come Inflation, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Eddie/Sub Richie, Epistolary, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, Implied Mpreg, Imprinting, Infidelity, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Myra is a good beta, No Bowers here, Omega Beverly Marsh, Omega Bill Denbrough, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Omega Stanley Uris, Reddie, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Scars, Self-Lubrication, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Time Skips, Underage Kissing, alpha Ben Hanscom, alpha Patty Blum, between Mike and Bill, hangrough, pinning for each other, they met before going back to Derry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Hanbrough or bike omegaverse.I need fluff in my life. So I wrote this slow burn that encompasses Bill and Mike's romantic friendship which evolves since they are thirteen to adulthood.ps:  now from mild burn to drama and omegaverse sex
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Bill was pedaling as fast as he could. His thighs were burning from the effort with which he pedaled. He wanted to be as far away as possible .. to get lost .. not to come back anymore .. he wanted to forget what he had heard. Bitter tears fell down his cheeks. His knuckles were white from the force which he squeezed the handlebars of his bike.

When he left behind the town and the surrounding landscape changed to serene pastures and scattered trees, he felt like he could breathe again. At the distance some cows were grazing, some raised their heads when they saw him pass. 

The young man was breathing very fast. When his lungs burned and his leg muscles were trembling, he stopped pedaling. He leaned against a wooden fence. He got off his bike.

His hands gripped the board in front of him tightly.He leaned his weight on them and lowered his head. 

He began to cry inconsolably. His sobbing becoming more audible. From quiet sobs to heartbroken whimpers in seconds. It was like a dam which walls had succumb. He could not stop crying.

At distance a young man of color was resting under the shade of a nearby tree, watching the sheep graze the pastures. He heard someone crying, he sat on his knees and turned his head in the direction of the sound.

A few yards away, someone was leaning on the fence that separated the field from the dirt road. It was a young man. From his delicate appearance and sad moans, he must have been a young omega.

The boy got up. Instinct and his father's lessons calling him to act. He should comfort him.

  
*

  
The young omega was still crying. He was starting to shake. The young alpha trotted up to where he was and jumped over the fence right next to the omega.

The poor boy was so distressed he barely noticed the alpha by his side.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around him pulling him toward a strong warm chest. The omega let him. He breathed in the other's scent ..: alpha ..

He did not feel intimidated or uncomfortable. The scent reminded him of the countryside, daisies, and ink from old books. He let himself be enveloped by the alpha's scent and he relaxed a bit. Now only hiccups could be heard caused by the intensity of his crying, which was now more muffled.

A warm hand rested on his lower back, supporting him. Another hand caressed the base of his skull and his hair. The young man immediately relaxed and then...he lost consciousness.

The alpha held him in surprise. He didn't know if he had passed out from exhaustion or if it was his response to stress. In any case he must take him to a safe place. He carried him in his arms and began to walk towards the fence gate. 

*

-"Mom?..".

Mrs. Hanlon was preparing a lemonade in the kitchen when her 13-year-old son walked through the threshold of the kitchen door that lead to the patio. She turned around slowly, somewhat surprised by her son's fearful tone.

Her eyes widened.

\- "Mikey! .. oh my God! .. What happened to him? ..".

The young alpha carried an omega's body in his arms. The lady came over wiping her hands on her apron. She touched the boy's forehead.

He did not appear to be more than 13 years old. He was very pale, but she didn't know if it was his natural tone or because of weakness. His full lips were red and his straight hair fell over his eyes. At least he wasn't running a fever.

Mrs. Hanlon looked her son in the eye, somewhat alarmed.

-"What happened?..".

The black young boy stuttered a little.

\- ".. Eh he he was crying inconsolably by the fence .. He was very distressed and I ... I. I got closer and ... then I hugged him. He calmed down a bit and then he fainted .. I..I did not know what to do..".

The woman was thoughtful for a few seconds watching the young omega's face. She bit her lips. She would wait for her husband to arrive in order to address her doubts.

They took him to the sofa, but the boy began to trash still unconscious. Many scents mixed over the furniture may be disturbing him. The lady cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a second.

\- "Let's take him to your bed, Mickey ..".

Her son looked at her in confusion, but nodded.

*

When night came, the omega was still sleeping on the boy's bed. Mike was doing his homework at the desk by the bed. From time to time the boy whimpered in his sleep. Every time Mike stroked his forehead and he calmed down again without waking up.

The young alpha's mother watched them both with concern in her eyes. She sighed and then retired to the kitchen. Her husband would arrive soon. She began to set the table for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

  
\- ".. and you say he hasn't woken up in all this time? ... It must have been a great crisis. Poor boy ..".

Mr. and Mrs. Hanlon were leaning against the open door of their son's room. Mike was washing the dishes in the kitchen.

-"Honey?...".

\- "It is too soon to say. We must wait. Maybe nothing will happen ..".

\- "The only presedent of this is between ... true mates .. There is no way he would calm down and felt so safe before an unknown alpha. God !. He should have been much more upset and become aggressive ..".

Mr. Hanlon scratched his jaw as he looked at the silver bicycle propped against the door of his son's closet. The boy must be from a good family. Surely from the town. It was highly unlikely that their parents would accept the friendship between both children. He shook his head. He shouldn't think negatively in advance. Nor judge before meeting people. It was not right.

The boy was not awake yet. Mr. Hanlon didn't know how he would react to the presence of his alpha son. He must have an eye on them.

  
*   
Mike was sleeping on a duvet on the floor. He had only one pillow under his head. It had been several hours since the lights had gone out at the Hanlon's.

Faint moans filled the silence. The young alpha woke up to the sounds of stress from the omega in his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The clock on his desk read 2 am.

He got up and saw the young man was having nightmares. He caressed his forehead and a pale hand grasped his wrist tightly. Mike sighed and got into bed. The young omega instinctively snuggled against his chest. Mike fell asleep that way.

  
*

  
\- "Good morning..My name is Michael Hanlon, but you may call me Mike."

Bill was looking at him puzzled. He had awakened in the arms of the dark young man. He felt much better and curiously did not feel apprehension or discomfort towards the alpha. Despite the compromising position they were in. They were sideways on the young alpha's bed. Mike held him against his chest. They had awakened like this.

Bill blushed and looked down. He had to stop watching those warm eyes in order to speak. He spoke in a low voice.

\- "Bill..Bill Denbrough ...... goo-good morning ..".

Mike smiled.

  
*

  
The young omega was flushed to his ears from the dire situation. He ate the pancakes Mrs. Hanlon had made. During breakfast Mr. Hanlon had asked him who he was and where he lived, but had stated he would not question the reason for his yesterday's melt down . 

Mike had been dismissed to go to work on the farm, and the Hanlons had been left alone with the young omega.

Bill told them in a low, stuttering voice that he had run away from home, after being at the table dinner with his parents . In the middle of an argument between them, through tears, his mother had blamed him for the death of his little brother.

A month ago the little boy had gone out to play in the rain and had slipped into a stormdrain on the street. It had been an accident. Bill know it wasn't his fault, but the pain of his own mother blaming him for not being there with Georgie was too much for him. It still hurt a lot.

The Hanlons had been very compassionate and assured him it was not his fault. Mrs. Hanlon had immobilized him with a motherly hug that left him longing for those times when he was younger and his parents had more time for him.

  
*

Bill took a deep breath to give himself courage. He didn't know how his mother would react to his absence. He grabbed tightly the phone in his hand and dial his home number slowly. His heart pounded with every tone.

\- "Mom? .. yes. I'm ok .. Mom .. mom let me speak, please .. I'm at the Hanlon house. I'll be there in a moment."

Mrs. Jessica Hanlon nodded approvingly. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Bill thought she pictured the perfect mother figure. She wad equal part loving and strict . The young omega had found in her encouragement and affection in just a few hours.

  
*

  
Mike and Bill looked at each other in silence. The omega was sitting on his bike with one hand resting on the wooden fence. Mike was watching him intently. Bill took a breath and started to speak.

\- "Th-thank you for everything..umm. Fo-for .. helping me. Please give my th-thanks to your parents for me again."

Mike smiled. He was looking at the paper bag with the piece of homemade cake in it hanging from the bike's handlebars. Then his gaze met the omega's.

\- ".. Don't worry..You can come back ... whenever you want ..".

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. Then Bill added.

\- "You know..y-y-you could come .. I can in-introduce you to my friends .. They w-would like you ..".

Mike smiled and nodded.

\- "I'd like to. Maybe when I'm free."

Bill blushed a bit and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days passed. Mike missed the young omega, but accepted the possibility of never seeing him again. He wondered if he had reconciled with his parents. The boy hadn't wanted to talk about it with him. He had said that his mother said hurtful things to him without giving away any detail.

Mike was finishing his farm duties and was about to go home for a bath when he caught the familiar scent of the young omega. He came out of the stable to see the boy approaching on a bicycle.

Bill got off his bike and climbed the wooden fence.Mike went to meet him. They both smiled without saying anything for a few seconds. The omega blushed a little. Then the black young man spoke.

\- "Hello .. I thought you would not come back. Is everything okay? ..".

Bill's gaze jumped from the ground to the alpha's face.

\- "Oh .. me. Yes. Everything is fine. I-I wanted to know if .. um .. C-can we talk inside? ..".

*

Both of them were lying on a bed of hay. A thin sheet over it made it a sort of lumpy mattress. Bill didn't mention any of this. He was comfortable. From being side by side they had unconsciously gravitated to their new positions: Bill's head was resting on Mike's shoulder. Unconsciously the latter's hand stroked the hair at the omega's forehead. 

\- "... it was as if I was punched in the..s-stomach. Knowing that she blamed me for-the d-d .. ah !.".

Bill sighed in frustration. Tears filled his eyes. Mike hugged him and his hands were drawing circles on the boy's back. Bill kept talking.

\- ". death ..of Georgie ..".

\- "It's not your fault. It was an accident. The water washed him away. It could have been anyone .. You're a great brother .. Don't doubt it. If you had been there you both could have been swept away. You couldn't have done anything. That day. .the storm was terrible even my grandfather lost a couple of sheep at the river..we couldn't save them ... I know.. maybe it's no consolation, but I'm glad you're ok, Bill. I'm glad I met you .. ".

A surprised Bil lift himself from Mike's chest to look at him. He felt the same. He felt safe ... calmer when he was with Mike. He hugged him again and hid his face in the alpha's chest.

\- "Mike..Wou-would you .. like to b-be my friend? ..".

Mike smiled and hugged him tighter.

-"I would love to..".

*

  
Mike had brought some sacks full of hay to the Losers' lair. The kids had not yet arrived. Bill was satisfied with their work. Now each one would have a 'chair' made for each one. Both boys had made several trips to carry the necessary bags. 

Bill sat on one of them and lifted a bag containing fruit drinks and sweets. He opened a bottle of juice and threw an energy bar at Mike who was standing a few steps from him admiring the new 'furniture'.

At that moment the losers began to descend the ladder. Everyone was quiet until Richie got down last and screamed.

\- "WOW !, man. This is awesome!". 

Bill smiled and got up.

\- "Hi, g-guys..this is Mike ..".

Ben extended his hand to greet him. Then Beverly. 

\- "Ben".   
\- "Beverly".   
-"A pleasure. "

The young alpha replied smiling. Richie got closer to Eddie and put his arm around the Omega's shoulders. Eddie didn't flinch. Stanley was the next to introduce himself. 

\- "Stanley..you can call me Stan".

Richie greeted him last but not before scenting Eddie. Mike noticed , but acted normal. 

\- "What's up, man? Welcome to the losers's lair. Did you bring this?"

\- "Thanks. Bill thought it would be a good idea to have a sofa and some ...chairs. We had plenty of material on the farm, I thought why not."

Eddie just greeted him with a wave of his hand.Each one settled into the new chairs and some shared the sofa. Only Richie and Eddie settled on each end of the hammock.

Ben was suddenly serious.

\- "Did you hear what happened with Patrick? .. I heard he was expelled from school ..".

Stan rolled his eyes and commented sarcastically.

\- "Such a punishment! .. just at the last day of school. No one will notice ..".

Beverly continued grimly.

\- "No one is going to forget about it .. He tried to touch an omega in the bathrooms ..".

\- "What?! .. oh God! ..".

Stan said scandalized. At that moment everyone turned at Eddie's omegan whimper of fear. 


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie rolled over to settle on Richie's chest. The latter wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly while Eddie hid his face in the alpha's neck.

Everyone understood in that moment. Beverly and Bill got up and started stroking Eddie's shoulders and hair.

\- "Oh, Eddie. I had no idea ... Are you okay? ..".

Beverly asked softly. Richie answered for Eddie, who just nodded.

\- "Everything's fine. I broke the motherfucker's nose before he could grope Eddie. This little guy screamed really loud. I was nearby. almost knocked down the door. I didn't think about it. When I saw that idiot's hand in Eddie's neck I .. ".

Richie growled menacingly at the memory . Eddie continued in a low voice full of anger.

\- "At the principal's office I said it was against my will. They were going to let it pass and suspend him and Richie. I knew he would do it again, so I said that Richie was my chosen alpha. So they took him as an assault and expelled Patrick. They didn't do anything to Richie because he was defending his omega .. I'm sorry Rich .. for lying .. I didn't want you to be suspended for helping me .. and i knew he was going to do it again .. I ".

Richie hugged him and buried his nose in Eddie's hair.

\- "Shhh .. don't worry. Besides .. You're super cute and hot .. How could I not want you as my omega ..".

-"Shut up!..".

Eddie said feigning anger at being called cute, but blushing at the alpha's compliment. He hid his face even more in Richie's neck, who laughed a little. His hands drewing circles on the small omega's back to calm him down. 

Bill sighed and patted his friend on the shoulder and then went to sit next to Mike. Beverly placed a kiss on Eddie's hair. She told the losers about the time the bully tried to touch her and she twisted his wrist so bad he never try to molest her again. 

They all laughed heartily and relaxed.

* 

  
After the losers left, Mike and Bill stayed at the old quarry. Now they were at the edge of the body of water that Bill had wanted to show his friend.

As they watched the surface of the water and the wind move the treetops, the alpha asked.

\- "That Hocksetter boy ... did he ever bother you? ..".

Bill snorted.

\- "Nah! .. I'm not attractive. Not like Eddie, Beverly or Stan ..".

Mike interrupted him with a hand on his shoulder.

\- "What are you talking about?"

Bill looked at him confused and blinked several times. Mike kept talking.

\- "Yes, you are !. That boy probably approached omegas that he believed he could intimidate because he himself feels insecure, but you are brave and determined. You are not afraid of anything ..".

Bill blushed and looked down.

\- "T-thank you ..".

Mike lay back on the grass.

\- ".. Besides ... I do think you are attractive ...".

\- "Oh..thanks. You .. you too ..".

They both smiled until they noticed it was starting to get dark. They had to go home.

*

Mike stroked the hair that fell across Bill's forehead. They were both in the hammock. The losers had not yet arrived. The hammock rocked with the movement of the Omega's calf.

\- "I-I have to tell you something."

Bill stuttered less when he was around the black boy. The omega's could feel the vibrations from Mike's response on his back, which was in contact with the alpha's chest.

-"Tell me..".

Bill told him about his encounters with a demonic clown who confessed to having killed his little brother Georgie. He apologized to Mike for telling him that Georgie had drowned in the sewers. He was afraid the alpha would thought he was insane.

Mike tensed and his hand stopped stroking the omega's hair to squeeze his biceps. He told him of his visions. About the laugh of the clown he heard when he was alone and about the suspicion of being It who was the same clown whispering to him about taking away his Omega. 

Both looked at each other terrified and hugged. At that moment the other losers were coming down the ladder. A strange silence hung in the air. Stan was the first to speak.

\- "What's going on? .. You were talking about the strange things that happen in this town, right? ..".

They all looked at him. Stan sat down and told them about the painting of a deformed woman . How she had come out of the painting and chased him. He told them about his fear of being alone, even in his bed at night.

The boys began one by one to tell their experiences. They all came to the same conclusion. Beverly said what everyone was thinking.

\- "It's the fault of IT. I think It even makes adults behave the way it wants. It makes them not see things or ignore the missing children."

Ben told them about what he had researched in the library. Everyone fell silent again. 

Richie hugged Eddie from behind and whispered into his hair he was afraid of clowns. The omega squeezed his forearms. Richie hid his face on the Omega's shoulder.

Bill got out of the hammock determined. He was vibrating in anger.

\- "We must kill IT! .. My .. my little brother may be still alive! ..".

They all nodded. They were afraid, but they had to kill the clown before IT kill them first. If they didn't, more children would die ... just like Georgie.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Bill lay in his bed unable to sleep.The losers had decided to kill the clown the next day, during the town fair. His parents would be in it and they wouldn't notice his absence until late at night when they came back home.

If they didn't come back and ... they all died, Mike had left his findings written in a notebook among his things. A notebook addressed to Mr. Will Hanlon.

Bill rolled onto his side and closed his eyes trying to sleep. A few taps on his window startled him.He sat on his bed and saw a dark hand trying to open the window. 

He began to breathe quickly and with started to searched around for something to defend himself. He saw a bat a few feet away, but when he was about to get up, the window was opened and the scent of alpha filled the room. Bill hadn't been more grateful that his parents were beta than he was at that moment.

It was Mike.

Bill's parents wouldn't wake up, since they slept on the second floor, unless they made a lot of noise talking. He got out of bed and helped his friend inside. It was a bit difficult. In a spam of a few days the alpha had grown and his shoulders were wider. He also smelled better ... more inviting. Bill blinked his thoughts away.

Mike got all the way in and smiled at him. They hugged each other tightly for a moment. Bill felt warmth run through his body. He felt at home, safe.The scent of the alpha calmed him like anything.

They went to the bed wispering. Bill put the lock on his door and sat on the bed next to Mike.

\- "What are you doing here? It's late ...".

Mike replied, looking down at his hands.

\- "I couldn't sleep .. I wanted to make sure you were okay. After what It said ...".

Bill looked him in the eye.

\- "I'm-I'm ok. I-I'm not afraid."

Mike squeezed the fingers of his hands nervously, as if he didn't know what to do with them.

\- "Bill ... I have something to tell you ... And if something happens to me tomorrow I want you to know ...".

Bill took one of the alpha's hands in his and squeezed it.

\- "I know .. I-I feel the same ..".

Mike looked up in surprise. He began to breathe a little fast with excitement and smiled nervously.His free hand gently caressed the young omega's cheek. Bill closed his eyes to the caress. Mike whispered.

-"May l?...".

Bill nodded without opening his eyes. He blushed a lot. Mike could see the color in his cheeks even under the dim light coming from the street. He slowly brought his face closer and barely pressed his lips to Bill's.

Bill sucked in surprise, but brought his face even closer to Mike's. They kissed gently. Just the touch of their lips. Mike left tender kisses at the corners of Bill's mouth. The omega moaned softly.

Mike stopped. They looked at each other for a few seconds with half-lidded eyes and reddened cheeks. Mike drew Bill closer around the waist. Bill sat on his lap and they hugged. The alpha was scenting the omega's neck until he found the mating gland at the base of it and kissed it gently causing purring erupting from Bill's lips.

Mike lifted his face and kept smelling the omega's neck and brushing it with the tip of his nose. They were still hugging. Bill spoke very softly. So low that only Mike could have heard it.

\- "Can you stay for a while? ..".

The alpha nodded and without leaving him, he lay down slowly on the bed. Bill broke away and settled under the covers, making room for Mike.The alpha took off his shoes and the jacket he was wearing. The latter he left it at the foot of the bed and crawled under the covers with Bill.

The omega snuggled into Mike's chest. The white T-shirt held the alpha's scent. Bill was feeling more and more sleepy. Mike wrapped his arms around Bill's waist and pulled him close to his body. They fell asleep after a few seconds.

An hour before dawn, Mike kissed the lips of a still sleeping Bill, before heading out the window to go home. He had to prepare.

*

  
They all made it out alive ..

They were alive ... they succeed ...

Eddie was crying in Richie's arms who hugged him tightly . He was crying silently too.

Ben and Stan were helping Bev walk toward the tunnel exit.

Mike and Bill walked behind them holding hands. Bill was squeezing the alpha's hand so hard it must have hurt, but the dark-haired man didn't mention anything. Seeing his friends crying after escaping the clutches of death was a traumatic experience that shook his entire world.

They made a promise to come back if the fucking clown returned. They were holding hands.

A promise of blood ..


	6. Chapter 6

_Years later..._

  
Bill was still crying in Mike's arms. Tears of frustration and helplessness. His parents had decided to move out of Derry. They promised he could visit Mike during the holidays. 

Bill was devastated. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to by his alpha's side. Mike had told him to obey his parents. That everything would be fine. 

Under the stars in the field. On a thick blanket.They were sitting. Bill on Mike's lap clung to his neck tightly, while the omega's crying hiccups subsided with each passing minute. 

Mike whispered in his ear.

\- "I'll wait. I'll be here every summer when you come back. We'll spend your vacations together. And when you go to college I'll visit you. We'll talk every night on the phone. We'll write to each other. I promise."

The omega was beginning to calm down thanks to the alpha's promises. He pulled away wiping tears on his face. He was still breathing irregularly. He looked at Mike silently.

They both knew that this was the last time they would see each other in a while. Bill would go to another school and then to college. At that momebt It was as if they communicated with their eyes. So connected were they to each other.

In a second they both surged forward and met in the middle in an urgent kiss. Bill opened his mouth at the insistent alpha's tongue sucking on his lower lip and bitting the delicate skin.

The kiss became impetuous, desperate, full of desire and need. Bill pushed Mike gently until he was lying on the blanket. The weight of the omega on him.

Bill was kissing him desperately, as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Mike noticed the movement and stopped kissing him to help him.When the omega was naked, kneeling in front of the alpha, he bit his lip and threw all caution to the wind. He sit up abd began to undress himself as fast as he could.

They both looked at each other with desire. Dark skin and warm eyes. Generous lips and muscular body. Pale skin and blue eyes. Slender body from which emanated a scent that drove the alpha crazy.

Bill settled into Mike's lap again. He was panting and looking at him with desire and fear of the unknown. His wet crotch made contact with the other boy's skin. The alpha wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his forehead on the omega's to whisper his name. 

They kissed again. This time it was a slow kiss. It conveyed the love they felt for each other. The power of their feelings. A soft, tender kiss ... as if they didn't want it to end. 

The alpha's hands roamed the omega's back and hips. Going up and down again while their mouths were communicating their desire. Bill's hands caressed Mike's shoulders and squeezed the alpha's biceps.

His hips moving looking for friction. He already had slick on Mike's thighs. The latter's hands slowly climbed up the omega's stomach, caressing his ribs and pectorals. His fingers played with the omega's nipples. Bill answered to the stimulus by purring in the alpha's mouth.

Mike stopped kissing the young omega's lips to lick his neck. Bill was tilting his head back. He began to suck and kiss the pale column. Bill got up on his knees and took the alpha member in his hand.

Mike stopped kissing his neck to gasp into his shoulder. The omega brought the tip of the member to his wet entrance. Mike nibbled lightly on the omega's shoulder.

Bill was slowly sitting down on the alpha member . It breached him. The omega went slowly until the whole member was inside of him. His gasps were the only thing you could hear around in the warm night. The night breeze did not bother them because of the warmth of their bodies.

After a few seconds. The alpha's hands tightened on Bill's hips and he began to move in a slow, smooth cadence that allowed them to kiss lips, necks, and shoulders. There was no urgency. It was just how their love had developed. Slowly and almost without realizing it.

Bill clung to Mike's hair as the alpha guided him with his hands on the omega's hips. Going down and up, impaling him on his member.

They didn't know how long it went like this.Perhaps minutes or hours, until effortlessly the alpha's knot was completely inside tying them definitively.

Bill moaned at Mike's temple. His nails dug into the alpha's shoulders. The alpha's low growls were muffled on the omega's shoulder .

Mike started filling the omega with his seed. They both knew he wouldn't get him pregnant unless he bit the mating gland on his neck. Bill purred in pleasure. His lower abdomen was beginning to look distended by the amount of semen that was filling him.

The tip of the alpha member breached the second entrance inside the omega's belly. Arriving where his seed should take. Bill felt it touching his deepest pleasure point making him come . A small spurt of translucent liquid on their stomachs.

At that moment Mike squeezed him hard around the waist. His face hidden at the junction of the omega's shoulder and neck. Downloading even more of hid seed inside the warm belly.

Mike whispered into his skin.

-"I love you..".

Silent tears streamed down Bill's cheeks.

The night stars witnessed their union. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reddie sex after Hanbrough pinning

It was a few weeks after the Denbroughs move. Mike called to the new house phone number a couple of times. Bill's parents didn't remember him. Mike realized then that the clown had survived.

He stopped calling. Every time he did, the Denbroughs forgot why the phone was off the hook after taking a few steps away.

He began to write. He sent postcards from Derry addressed to Bill. At first the omega thought he was a distant old friend and he cordially wrote back, but then his answers became more and more impersonal and the time between each letter stretched even more.

Soon they were just postcards signed with his name. Mike held onto that. He wrote fragments of books that he read or poems that reminded him of the omega.

In the year that Bill married an actress, Mike stopped writing to him. The alpha no longer cried, but felt like a void inside. He continued with his life.

After six months of no correspondence, he received a postcard from Bill:

"I don't know why? .. but I miss you ..   
Bill."

Mike sent a pressed flower inside a book of poems.The answer was a postcard telling him about a beach that had made Bill think about the book. Their correspondence resumed. The letters were bits of anecdotes from their lives.

'I went to a park today. There were cherry trees. I walked alone amidst the shower of petals. Its aroma brought me a memory, something that although I wanted to, I could not grasp..a fleeting memory..A diluted fragment .. Was it you? .. My wife's bite does not keep .. I am not hers .. who I belong to ? ..   
Bill ".

Mike cried that night. He started taking pictures with an old Polaroid. Simple photos of his everyday life. Sometimes it was a solitary flower in a field, sometimes a cup of coffee next to a book on the table, other times it was water from a crystal clear river running between smooth rocks. On the back of the photos he wrote things like: 

"The shade of blue in the sky this morning reminded me of your eyes.   
M".

Bill would wake up sometimes with a recurring memory. Him riding a bike and big warm hands on his shoulders. It frustrated him that he couldn't remember more, but he felt there was something else ... he felt fear. He was afraid to go back to Derry. A fear that stopped him. Contrary to the peace that the letters gave him. 

After a couple of years of marriage, the amicable separation between the actress and the writer was announced in the media. Mike felt a mixture of guilt and joy. The letters had brought him closer to his omega, but not close enough to make him remember him. He didn't dare calling him out of fear that someone else would answer, it had happened before. 

That night he cried in the solitude of the library. He should investigate more. He had to get his phone number and the others losers's.

Ten years was too long ... it was more than enough. Maybe It was hibernating. It would be the perfect opportunity ..

*

Eddie married his best friend a year ago. They both found it convenient and they got along well. Myra was a beta and she understood him. Eddie had told her that he believed he was asexual because he had never felt the need for a sexual partner before and the woman understood. Eddie felt comfortable for the first time since his mother's death.

After a year things began to change. Eddie was lonely. His need for intimacy was no longer satisfied with the presence of his wife. For a long time he felt guilty for needing toys that he hid from her. But it was not enough. One night, unable to sleep, he decided to try something and if it didn't work he would seek therapeutic help.

He got up in the middle of the night on a Friday and downloaded a popular dating app. He would not judge himself for once. For looking for someone who could give him what he needed and Myra couldn't. It would only be once and then he would evaluate the situation with all the variables. He scrolled down for an hour but didn't like the profiles until he came across one wich had just joined a week ago. 

The photographs only showed his mouth and body or just his eyes. Eddie like him. He was funny and not at all pretentious. Eddie had specified that he like to dom. So there weren't many options of willing alphas. The photos the omega uploaded only showed his stomach and eyes. 

They agreed to meet at the alpha department in an hour. Eddie quietly left the house. 

An hour later he was facing the alpha.

His hair was tousled , dark lustrous curls. His kind eyes, which were the only thing the omega could see behind the mask, were of a deep blue color adorned with thick lashes. His body was slim and he had lovehandles. Eddie wanted to touch. To squeeze them . What he liked best was that he was tall, with broad shoulders. Eddie had never gotten wet by anyone .. until then.

The omega wore a mask covering his face from nose to chin. Made of easy to breathe through fabrics, it would prevent it to identifying him. Same as the alpha's. He was naked in front of the other man. Slick gushing from his entrance made his thighs glow and began to trickle down his knees.

Minutes later, Eddie was on the alpha in bed. He rode him hard. Impaling himself on the alpha's member. If he kept moving like that he would break the condom. Eddie was in a hurry. The urge to feel whole drove him.

The alpha's hands ran over his body waking up chills every time his nails gently scratched the omega's sides. The alpha's voice ... telling him how beautiful he was, laced with obscenities, excited him even more.

Eddie let himself go. He never felt more free in his life.Their grunts and gasps filled the space of the messy apartment. 

Eddie came just as the alpha knot breached him.He collapsed onto the alpha's chest. The man's long arms wrapped around his waist and squeezed him to him. His hips lifted off the mattress and began to thrust upward. Eddie didn't resist. He was still coming down from the ecstasy of his orgasm when he felt the knot expand a little and the tip of the alpha's member went through his second cavity. He thought for a fleeting second, that next time he would do it without protection just to feel the alpha seed filling him. He fell asleep from exhaustion.

Half an hour later he woke up. The clock on the nightstand read 4 am. Eddie watched the alpha sleep. He's never met a submissive alpha. He let him order him from the start. Eddie felt in control and it made him feel comfortable. He bit his lip thinking of saving the man's number on his phone just in case.

He noticed the alpha member was erect and decided it was a good opportunity to feel him without barriers. He smiled. This was insane. The mask was a bit itchy, but if the alpha woke up he didn't want him to see his face, so he left it on. And if the man had not removed his own, it may be because he also wanted to hide his identity.

He climbed onto the alpha and sat on his cock slowly, enjoying the skin on skin contact. The Alpha was still sleeping. Eddie sighed and closed his eyes and then he started to move.

The alpha woke up as his inflated knot hit the omega's entrance. He was surprised, but his eyes narrowed into what must have been a smile under the mask.

Eddie loved that one of his eyes narrowed more than the other. He liked the alpha's eyes and voice. His obscene words and affectionate nicknames made him move even faster. The knot finally entered him and the alpha growled loudly as he came inside the omega. Eddie felt for the first time what it was to be completely filled to the point where his belly looked a bit distended .

He wanted to kiss the alpha but held himself back. Eddie kept moving, chasing after his own orgasm, while the alpha was still filling him.

He came back home at 5am. Fortunately, Myra was still asleep. He put his pajamas back on and got into bed. He fell asleep feeling satisfied, calm and feeling completed ... and the alpha's number in his contacts in case the desire resurfaced again. He felt in control.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike felt his spine tingle. The hairs on his arms stood on end. He didn't want to wait any longer.

He picked up the phone and dialed the first number on his notepad.

  
*   
Stan sighed. The hot water prevented him from feeling the cold on his skin, but in his soul fear froze his veins .. He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, the water was pink ... His eyes filled with tears ...

*

He opened his eyes. He felt weak. His eyes ached from the artificial glow of the roof lamps. He was cold and felt heavy. Someone was crying next to him. 

He turned his head to his right. He was in a hospital room. His mind cleared enough to recognize his wife's crying. His heart began to pound. His hands felt numb. He turned his head to the left.

Patty had stopped crying and was looking at him with huge eyes and tear-stained face. She whispered weakly , pleading.

\- "Stan".

She hugged him by the shoulders tightly. His voice cracking from the dryness in his throat and the lump of tears that threatened to prevent the words from coming out, the man spoke:

-"I'm... sorry..".

  
*

He couldn't stop watching his gauze-wrapped wrists. Just few days ago his wounds had completely healed. He had seen the scars when Patty took care of them .Now they were just reddened lines. 

The breeze from the garden ruffled his hair and Stan looked up to see a bird fly to the feeding station that he had installed many months before in the garden next to the terrace. He felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned his face around.

It was Patty. A tray of juice glasses for both of them.The Omega smiled. Patty set the tray on the garden table in front of Stan's chair. He sat down next to him and took one of his hands in hers.

Stan took a deep breath. 

For the next few hours he told her in detail everything he and the Losers had experienced during their youth in Derry. He told her about his nightmares and the terrible voice he heard when he was alone. He apologized for thinking that things would be easier if he wasn't there.

The alpha listened to him patiently. Pain and understanding reflected on her face. In the end, when the man couldn't take it anymore and began to tremble with no more tears to shed, she kissed him.

\- "I'll help you. We can do it ... together."

*

Bill was writing the final words of his script. A not so happy ending, but at least the protagonists survived to nurse each other's wounds. The director of the film liked the ending they had discussed an hour earlier at a meeting.

The words "The End" appeared on his laptop screen. His fingers pulsing for the last time in the next few months the keyboard . Seeing the letters left him with a sense of deja vu. He frowned. 

Something was about to happen.

He got up from his chair abruptly and was about to find a pencil and paper to write to M. when his cell phone began to ring next to his laptop on the desk he had just vacated.

It was an unknown number. 

Nerves took hold of him. His fingers trembled as they slid across the screen. He brought the phone to his ear and said.

-"Hello..".

On the other end of the line a familiar and warm voice brought strong feelings to his mind and heart. Memories of an alpha scent. The touch of white on brown skin. Chills in his spine ... and fear ... a lot of fear.

\- "Bill..I am Mike..Mike Hanlon..from Derry ..".

The phone fell to the ground with a thud. the omega's ears pulsing with the insistent assault of memories to his mind.

*

  
The sign said 'Jade of the Orient. It wasn't a big deal compared to the five-star restaurants the comedian had been to before.

In the distance he saw a redheaded woman hugging a bulky man. They looked familiar to Richie and he decided to get closer.

  
*

  
Richie had frozen. He was like a deer in front of headlights. A pair of huge brown eyes stared back at him with the same shock.

That body. That hair. The lines of the forehead. Bushy eyebrows. That long unbranded neck. The scent ... that heavenly scent. The alpha was unable to forget it. He hadn't been able to in the last six months.

It was the omega ..

It was Eddie ..

Now he did remember. Recognition and shock reflected back in those beautiful eyes was the confirmation that the omega knew him.

Richie must have been calm and discreet. He made jokes over dinner, but none were directed at Eddie. The other's silence and the ring on his left hand burned the alpha's heart. He must keep the secret.

Perhaps Eddie did not want to remember he had slept with his childhood friend in early hours of one morning of unforgettable and wild sex. Richie bit his lip.

Eddie was married for God's sake! Surely he would not want anything to do with him. Maybe it had only been one night stand and nothing more .. Richie couldn't smell alpha pheromones on Eddie then or now. He must have been married to a beta. Perhaps that was why he had sought him out. Maybe Richie wasn't the only alpha on a list of extramarital escapades.

He drank more alcohol and when he put the glass on the table he almost turned it over because of his clumpsy fingers.

Under the table, Eddie's hand found his. How could Richie resist him? He couldn't .. The alpha entwined their fingers tightly. Palm to palm and they didn't let go of each other hands for the rest of dinner. At least until things got bizarre.

When the fortune cookies began to mutate and attack them, everyone was shocked to see a man and a woman rush in and start killing the creatures using what they could find around them.

They did not seem to be afraid. Rather they were furious. The woman took several of the creatures that the man crushed with a pair of tweezers and threw them away from the table. They faded from a sticky liquid dark matter to dust.

Minutes later, Eddie sucked in surprise and half screamed.

\- "Stan!"

They all turned to look the man, who was still panting from the effort of killing the creatures . He straightened up and the woman with him examined his wrists quickly. When she saw there was no blood on the bandages, which had previously been covered by the man's jacket, she stood next to him and both of them smiled awkwardly at the losers.

At that moment a waitress appeared and the woman who accompanied Stan began to distract her so that she would not see the mess they had made.


	9. Chapter 9

They argued with Mike.

\- "I know it sounds insane, but we must kill IT before it comes for us ... He already tried to kill me. It will be worse with you ...".

Stan said urging the losers. They were all arguing loudly at the same time until a previously quiet Bev interrupted them.

\- "It's true..what Stan says is true..I have seen it in my nightmares. How each one of us die..IT will eat us from inside until there is only fear. Until there is nothing left and we take our own lives . "

Stan and Patty sided with Mike, but decided they should go rest first. They were exhausted and in a few hours they would meet Mike at the library.

Beverly and Ben had gravitated to each other during dinner. Now they were walking together away from Mike and Stan. Bev walked backwards as she pleaded with Stan and Mike.

\- "I'm scared ... I'm sorry .. I can't .. Not now. All of this ... is .. too much. I need to breathe ..I need some time ..".

Bev started jogging away. Ben ran after her.

Richie went back to the hotel with Eddie. Both were registered at the same place. Beverly left with Ben following them. By rare coincidence they hadn't bumped into each other in the corridors before meeting at the restaurant. Everything was so incredible that it looked planned ahead.

Bev started crying and went into her room. Ben came in behind to comfort her.

Richie and Eddie stared silently at each other in front of the Omega's bedroom door. After a few seconds they threw themselves at each other to find themselves in a passionate kiss.

\- "Oh, God! I'm so glad it's you ..".

Said the omega at the same time Richie whispered about on his lips.

\- "Oh Fuck! Yes! .."

The omega's back slammed into the door. He groaned at the impact. He fumbled for the lock to press the key against it. The door opened sending them into the darkness of the room without any them stop kissing.

  
*

  
Bill touched the spines of the books stacked on Mike's desk with the tips of his fingers. Behind him he could hear the water tap running. The alpha served him some water in a glass.

*

  
Bill was panting and sweating a lot. Sitting against a pile of books. He had seen everything Mike had described to him. The visions were still haunting his mind when the hallucinogenic root side effects showed.

Slick began to came out of his entrance ruining his jeans. He felt hot. His clothes scratching his sensitive skin. It looked like he was experiencing a forced heat because of the drugs in his system.

Mike ran to wet a towel and place it on his forehead. Then he took Bill in his arms and lifted him in order to take him to his bed. He had experienced something similar to a rut when the natives showed him the rite, but they had told him that not everyone experienced it and with the help of a some rest and a tea provided by them, the false rut had passed in a matter of minutes. .

It was not the case with the omega in front of him.Was it possible it was because he had not had an active sex life in recent years? .. In any case, Mike got up to make the antidote that would helping relax the omega.

He had finished it when just before turning around, Bill lunged at him. His shirt was unbuttoned and he began to move, seeking friction against Mike's body.

It caused the alpha to drop the tea cup, causing it to shatter into several pieces in the sink.

Mike sighed. He had no more ... 

He put his hands on the pantry and clenched his fists in frustration. He turned around to try to calm the omega. Before he could open his mouth Bill whimpered him.

\- "Mike ... What did you give me? ..".

The alpha grabbed him by the biceps and tried to pull him away from his body. Using all his willpower to not to kiss him. It would be unfair and wrong. No .. not with Bill in that state .. No.

\- "Bill..I'm sorry .. Listen to me, please. I'll go find more antidote. What I gave you was a root that allowed you to see the same visions I saw years ago. I ... didn't ... expected it to cause you a false heat .. ".

The omega moaned lowering his head. His nails dug hard into the alpha's forearms.

-"Help.. me..".

Mike closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He couldn't see Bill like that. This was his fault and he had to remedy it.

\- "I'll go find the antidote..You must lie down and rest ... Wait for me ..".

\- "No! ... Help me now .. The effect .. will it pass after .. we .. we? ..".

Mike looked into his eyes compassionately. A slight blush washed over his cheeks.

\- "I'm not sure..You didn't drink much. Maybe it's only a few minutes .. I'm sorry. Forgive me, Bill ..".

Bill looked him in the eye. He gasped and nodded before lunging forward and pressing his lips against the alpha's. 

He started kissing him. It was more like an assault. Urgent . More teeth and tongue than lips. Mike tried to get him to bed, but after a few seconds he surrendered to his omega's lips.

They fell into bed together and couldn't stop what their instincts demanded of them. They devoured each other's kisses. They undressed violently. Later the alpha would had to lend the writer some of his clothes because he had torn them in this debauchery.

Minutes later, with the alpha losing control inside the omega's body, the latter begged him to bite him.

Mike continued to fuck him hard. He wanted to be as deep as possible inside Bill's warm belly. To give his omega the greatest of pleasures and mark him with his seed as he couldn't with his teeth.

Although he had agreed to have sex, hid conscience did not let him bite the omega's neck. Bill was still under the influence or maybe not anymore. Either way if he was going to make such a drastic decision, it would be when Bill was in complete control of his senses.

The taut muscles of the black man's back moved with the effort. His prominent arms bulged under the weight of his body and the force of his thrusts.

Bill was covered in beads of sweat. Weak moans rose from his lips with each penetration. His hands gripped the corners of his pillow. His head occasionally moved from side to side. The experience of being finally knotted by his alpha was indescribable.

The omega moaned in need. Mike whispered in his ear.

\- "Shhh. Calm down, Love." 


	10. Chapter 10

Beverly sat on the bed. Not a word left her mouth. Ben sat next to her. They got closer and their foreheads touched. They both closed their eyes. They felt calm, completed at last. 

At the restaurant, after their hug at the entrance, they couldn't stop stealing glances at each other. They had immediately remembered their adolescence and terrible childhood memories. Beverly sighed.

\- "My whole life was a battle. I did not remember who had made the mark on the back of my neck. People tend to be prejudiced of an omega who cannot explain where her alpha is and why they are not by her side. Tom took me in as i was and then ..l I was ... afraid that they were someone even worse than him ... ".

Ben opened his eyes and looked at her compassionately. His gaze full of love.

\- "Oh, Bev ...".

Beverly took his hands in hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him . Bravery reflected in her gaze. In a moment she was once again the brave and strong woman he remembered. She was always there ..

An hour later they were getting dressed in silence. Ben was completely flushed. The Omega's neck sported a renewed mating bite. She ran her fingers through her tousled hair to try to fix it. They smiled at each other and got ready to go out to meet Mike.

  
*   
Eddie was showering. Richie was getting dressed back at the room and was about to order something light to eat for the both of them on the phone. 

The omega's fingers gently touched the edges of the still fresh mating bite. Richie and he have had sex again.

Eddie hadn't hesitated. From the moment he saw him at the restaurant he knew there was no going back. He would not let the alpha walk out of his life again.

He smiled. He was felling brave. Even if they were going to kill a psycho clown in a few hours Eddie felt strong. He felt like he could protect them both. 

He still had this bad feeling that something would happen to him. He swallowed . He would be brave. He couldn't let fear consume him. It would be giving ammo againts him to the fucking clown .

He'd be brave for Richie . He would be brave for himself. He could do it.

  
*

Just before the claw pierced Eddie's back, Patty pulled him toward her as Stan grabbed Richie by the shoulders and pulled him hard in the opposite direction. They rolled and hit a wall of rocks.

The claw buried itself deep in the ground, where Richie and Eddie had been before. A few feet away, Patty was holding Eddie by the waist.

Stan saw fire in her alpha's eyes. She turned to the clown and bravely began to insult him. 

\- "Hey !. You ... You clown .. you piece of shit !. You're nothing but an insect !!".

Richie stand up feeling a bit dizzy, wiping with his hand blood from his nose. He noticed Eddie was behind Patty, the omega also started yelling expletives at the monster. He ran toward them alongside Stan.

Everyone began to surround the clown. They were no longer afraid. They were injured and bleeding, but they were not afraid. 

When Mike's hand closed over the monster's heart and everyone placed their hands over it and began to squeeze it was like a release. Everyone felt the change in the atmosphere. How everything was normal again instead of being shrouded in a mist. Rising from Derry.

  
*

  
-"Are you sure?.. ".

Mike asked again, as his fingers caressed Bill's neck. The omega nodded.

\- "I-I have never been so sure in all my life ..".

The alpha smiled. He pulled the collar of the Omega's shirt aside . He circled around him, standing behind him. His nose caught the scent of the hotel's generic bath soap. 

Bill and Mike had taken a shower together at the writer's hotel room. It had been a tiring night. They had gotten dressed again in order to sleep.

Mike opened his mouth. His fangs grassing the sensitive skin of the mating gland on Bill's neck. He could feel the chill that ran through the omega's body in his hands, which were holding him by the biceps.

Bill gasped in surprise and pain as he felt the alpha's teeth sink into his skin. Leaving a mating bite which wouldn't disappear like his ex-wife's had. This bite mark would remain forever. Bill belonged to Mike.They belonged to each other.

He sighed ast the feeling of Mike's tongue licking a few drops of blood. His saliva was beginning to take effect, healing and closing the wound, leaving behind a perfect mark.

The alpha's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close to his body. Bill moaned. They fell into bed together. Bill on his stomach and Mike covering him with his body trying awkwardly to undress him.

The alpha didn't let Bill turn around. He pulled down the omega boxers to mid-leg. At some point he had taken off his pajama bottoms and his naked member was brushing against Bill's crotch looking for friction.

Bill moaned pleading. The alpha took his member in his hand and aligned it with the omega's wet entrance. In a single slow movement he penetrated the omega until he reached the second entry deep inside his belly. His inflated knot hit against the damp rim and breached him at once. Bill was shaking in pleasure.

The knot tied them together and the alpha began to fuck him in quick hard thrusts that left them both gasping. Some saliva fell on the pillow. His open mouth gasping the alpha's name on the cloth over and over.

For several minutes all the omega could do was let go and be fucked. He was trapped against the mattress and the alpha's body.

\- "Mmm..Mickey!"

The Omega's moan was all it took for Mike to come inside him. Filling with its seed the fertile space where his semen would be deposited.

He felt Bill trembling. His body squeezing the apha's member even more. He was panting on the pillow and the alpha growled in his nape, kissing the new mating bite every now and then.


	11. Chapter 11

Richie and Eddie walked hand in hand toward the Omega's bedroom door. In the distance, they saw Ben and Beverly walk into her room together. They both smiled.

They were exhausted. Soon it would be dawn. They took turns taking showers. They cleaned each other's wounds in front of the bathroom mirror. His hands took longer than necessary on their skin. 

They got between the sheets. Dressed just in boxers and hugged each other. The omega's head resting on the comedian's chest. Richie's fingers trailed down Eddie's spine then went up caressing the bite mark on his neck.

Eddie was looking at Richie's broken glasses on the nightstand. He sighed grateful that both of them had survived. If it wasn't for Patty and Stan maybe one of them wouldn't be here.

He closed his eyes and settled down. Richie turned off the bedside lamp. His soft sing-song voice was heard in the room clearly.

\- "Sleep, Eddie baby."

Eddie kissed the place where the alpha's heart was beating and they both sighed in relief. They fell asleep after a few seconds. Hugging each other for the rest of the night.

*

  
_Months later..._

  
The caravan was moving smoothly through the clear road. Pine trees lined the path to their next stop. The couple had started their journey just two weeks after defeating the clown. 

The first thing they did after that was spend those days together among the other losers. They did not leave their sides for even a day. They went to eat together and their nights ended sharing drinks and talking. They had all a break in their lives and were re-evaluating the way they had lived. After such an experience, everyone was clear about how they wanted to continue their paths. That had been half a year ago.

Mike drove while Bill read the news on his tablet about his latest adapted film script. It had been a huge success and critics were talking about the romantic happy ending, uncharacteristic of his novels. Bill snorted.

At that moment there was a call coming through his phone. He set the tablet aside and took his cell phone from the charger on the vehicle's console. He smiled.

It was Ben.

\- "Hi Bill. How have you been? Say hello to Mike for me. I know he must be driving."

"Hey..Ben. We're fine. We just crossed another state and Mike still won't let me drive. He insists I-I'm drive too fast. How about you guys?"

\- "Haha good news. Bev would tell you, but she's busy dancing with the dog. Her divorce is official. She's already planning a new line to celebrate it and a short vacation. Talking about vacations .. Did you get Stan and Patty's postcard?"

-"Hey man!."

Mike interrupted and refocused on the road. Bill and Ben laughed a bit at the unexpected greeting.The omega answered the question smiling as he saw a postcard of Giardino dei Semplici in Florence. The smiling faces of Stan and Patty in front of the entrance of a beautiful botanical garden.

\- "Yes. Congratulations to both of you..Hey have you received a photo or video from Rich and Eddie. We only talk by calls and texts. For some reason they do not want to send photos and zoom calling .. I think they are hiding something. Oh wait. A pic from Rich is coming in right now .... SHIT! "

Mike pulled up to the side of the road upon hearing his partner's scream. Ben asked urgently what was going on.

\- "What? What is it, Bill? .. Oh..I get it too... Oh my God! ... Bev..Bev! ..".

The call was cut off.

On the screen of Bill's phone was a recent photo of Richie and Eddie standing next to each other. The comedian's arm was around his omega's shoulders. Eddie was blushing looking at the camera . Both of his hands resteing on his stomach. A 5-month-old baby bump under the soft fabric.

Richie was smiling like the sun to the camera. They were both wearing t-shirts and sweatpants. It looked like they had just had breakfast.

Bill laughed. Mike was so close to his face Bill could feel the short breaths on his ear. He was silent with his mouth wide open and his eyebrows almost reached his hairline. He was in shock.

The surprising long vacation the risk analyst had taken had a more definite motive now than spending time with Richie between shows. 

Richie had made a gradual disclosure about his relationship with Eddie on his social media. Now their romance was well known. But the detail of Eddie's pregnancy was still a secret. Bill guessed not for long and that was why the photograph had been revealed to the losers. 

One of Bill's hands went down to his own belly. Mike snapped out of it and hid his smile in Bill's hair. His hand joined the omega's.

  
THE END


End file.
